Shadows of The Future: A Power Rangers SPD Story
by BatmanBeyond316
Summary: A New team of Rangers, led by the adopted childer of the late Doggie Crugger will lead a new team of Rangers into the past. To stop the greatest threat in PR history...


Final Destiny: A Power Rangers SPD Story.

Chapter 1:

New Tech City, A safe haven for both human's and aliens alike. In the years since the city was founded, it has been earth's very own spaceport, and center of commence. However, it hasn't always been this peaceful, and in fact many times in the past it has been under alien attack. Only then does its sworn protectors, Space Patrol Delta spring into action. An elite unit of Power Rangers trained under the most intense of situations to fight for justice and freedom.

This however did not impress the many criminals who tired to harm the innocent, and right now. That's what was happening. For running down the street was a desperate criminal on the run form something. He knew the job had gone all too well, stake out the place, disable the alarms, and get out of their with the goods. He didn't count on someone actually seeing him break into the jewelry exchange building.

I swear. This shouldn't have happened. Jackson thought to himself, he ran into an alley in a desperate attempt to get out of sight. What he didn't see was the ball of light that followed him into the alleyway. It stopped and hovered there in midair as the man stopped frozen in his tracks. He looked up and starred right at the small light ball that hovered in front of him. He knew whom it was, and all he could do was stand there. The small ball then morphed into a human being. Rather a Power Ranger. He blinked as he looked up at the Omega Ranger. He tried to run but before the guy could blink a portal opened and out jumped a girl in a multi colored suit the SPD Nova Ranger.

Oh great, he thought to him self, more trouble. He did even have time to blink before he started running past them. He didn't get to far though before a gloved hand reached out and grabbed him by the color.

"HOLD IT!" was all the man could hear. With in a few seconds he was pinned against the wall. Jackson turned his head just slightly so he could see who it was. All he could see was a black and blue helmet, and he knew what it ment. The Shadow Ranger had him pinned down. Within moments Jackson was cuffed, and down on the ground.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you can, and will be used against you in the court of law." It hadn't taken long, but now the criminal was in SPD custody. The other two rangers gathered around the Shadow Ranger who held out his morpher. The front of it flipped open, to reveal a flat LCD screen. All that could be see on it was and X and an O switching on and off again.

"The crimes you are being charged with," Shadow Ranger said. "Theft, attempted robbery, and the intent to damage to public property. As well as the death of an SPD officer." An X flashed upon the screen, and a beam of light shot out from the device engulfing Jackson with init. With in moments the light faded, and the man was encased inside of a flat card.

Haylin smirked behind her helmet and looked at the guy shaking her head a bit she knew that voice anywhere even in the past she knew that voice but did the person who had the guy pined know was hidden behind the multi colored SPD suit? She could remember it like it was yesterday.

A nine-year-old girl, in her room just playing with her dolls Her father had gotten her them for her birthday. Then in he came, the man that would change her world. All she could hear was the gunshots that came from downstairs. She ran out of her little room, and looked down from the staircase. Her brother Jason ran out form his room, and looked down stairs in horror, for what was before them was their father dead on the floor.

"Oh no. DAD!" The little ten-year-old boy Jason screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Their world was gone, even as she dialed 911 for help.

Haylin shook her head, the tears blocking her vision. Stay focused. She thought to her self. Omega Ranger placed a hand on her shoulder. As if to say "it's ok". She simply nodded to him

"You have been found guilty!" Shadow Ranger picked up the card, and looked at the man inside. He stood there silently, simply sobbing. "Power Down," as all he could say. The suit dissipated only leaving behind the young man that was inside it. The tears streaked down his face.

"Power Down" Haylin said soon blonde hair could be seen followed by bright blue eyes shaking her head to get hair out of her face she looked towards the young man and smiled.

She started jumping for joy, tears of happiness coming down her face. Sam called in for SPD containment to come pick up the now captured criminal.

"Jason," Haylin said as she looked at her brother, she tired to smile. Though it was hard to. "We did it, we finally did it!" He simply looked at her, and he smiled back at her. His greenish eyes filled with tears. He glanced over at Sam, who gave him thumbs up.

"Good work Sam looks like that light form comes in handy." Jason said to Sam, who returned to his human form. During his time in the past, Sam had acquired an ability to turn himself into a ball of light. Upon his returning to the future after the defeat of Emperor Grumm He was able to keep this ability, and for him at least. It was worth it.

"Yeah, and next time I'll make sure he doesn't see me coming either!" Sam laughed.

"You do that" Haylin shot back jokingly.

"Ok you two, cut it out. We still have work left to do." Jason said, "We still have all that paperwork later to file." He looked at his two teammates, and shot them a serious look.

"Whatcan't I have a little fun for once? I mean come on Jason, Sam and I are from the same time except for the whole light ball thing" She gave her brother a puppy dogface. He just simply stuck

his tongue put at her, and as he turned around as the black truck pulled up behind him. Two men got out of the truck and approached the rangers. Haylin greet them both with a smile, and a laugh.

"Great, right on time boys" she handed them the carded criminal. The man saluted her, and inserted the card into a holding device that he had on his belt. He was about o start back to the truck when he stopped, and turned to the rangers.

"Oh, I have a message for you form Commander Manx." The man handed Jason a data pad. He took a look at it, and looked back at the man. He nodded at him, then turned away, pressing the buttons upon the pads touch screen.

"What is that exactly?" Haylin asked with a rather confused look on her face for maybe the 1st time in her life she could be quite smart but sometimes she got confused she knew what it was but what was it for.

"Maybe it's THE DATA PAD OF DOOM!" Sam chirped as he snuck up behind Haylin, and just slightly tickled her sides. He laughed as she jumped up, startled by him. She playfully slapped his chest, and looked into his eyes. "Do you always have to do that?" Haylin asked with a small smirk as she placed a soft kiss upon his lips then looked at her brother acting innocent as if she had never done anything. He rolled his eyes at the two of them, thinking it was just her goofing off as always.

"No Sam, it's not the data pad of doom" he quipped back. "It's a message form Commander Manx." He spoke, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of the truck backing out of the alley. He gave the two of them a look, and sighed.

"Jason chill he was joking around live a little we finally caught him, so it's time to celebrate" Haylin shook her head and sighed deeply as she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder she missed their father two but she was trying to have some fun because he would have wanted them to. He gave her a look, and sighed again. This was hard for him as well, and he did feel happy.

"Funny, because that's what the message says as well." He caught Haylin in a headlock and gave her a noggie. Sam laughed at the two siblings; in fact he felt their pain in a way. He had no other family, and well. He cared for them.

"Ahh you're messing up the hair stop Sam Help" Haylin shouted smiling a bit as she giggled and pushed her brother off of her she hated noggies. Sam laughed at the two of them. It was nice to see them goofing around like this. Jason let Haylin go, and laughed. He turned and began walking out of the ally, laughing as they followed him.

"I'll get him one of these days," Haylin thought, as she laughed a bit as she followed him. She had a plan but what it was no one knew and no one would know until it went into action. Sam looked at her, and smirked. He knew she was plotting something. Even know as they headed towards the area where they had left their bikes he could tell.

"Oh you will Haylin" he smiled at her and snuck in a kiss before Jason could see them. He knew that Jason would have his head if he found him kissing his sister!

SPD Prison Center:

This place still smells like five month old kitty litter!.

Mora looked around her cell, she'd been here for more than 20 years, and yet she still thought it smelled. Even know in her small body she still wanted out. Her body was stuck as a child, yet her mind continued to age just like a normal human. In fact she had begun to hate it, and hated herself for wanting it so badly.

"Why did I ever want this stupid body anyways?" She complained to herself. There was no one else in the cell to hear her. "It's short, and everyone still thinks I'm just a kid!" She started pacing around her cell like an impatient tiger that was hungry. It'd had been days since she'd last heard anything about the man she had hired to kill the one person who had put her in here.

"Incompetent moron's I swear when I get out of here he'll pay and once more I'll be a adult" She said to herself. Her little fists clenched up tight she peered out of her small cell window into the hall way for a moment. If everything went according to her plain, the one she had hired to kill Doggie Cruger would be arriving here shortly, in fact. She hadn't heard anything in years about it. She'd been awaiting word for sometime now about it, and yet the days turned into months then years. Her patience was now gone and as soon as he arrived. Jackson was a dead man!

Still, all she could do was wait, because all would fall into place sooner or later. Besides it's not like she was going anywhere any time soon. All she could do was wait, and plot out in her little mind what ways she would destroy SPD once she got out. Tossing the doll she was holding on the chair in the corner of her cell. Mora plopped down on to her bed. Her eyes glued to the hallway and the other cells. The guards would be making their hourly patrol shortly. She might as well look like she was busy.

"Hmm" she thought, I got an idea! She stood up and continued to pace her cell, her mind racing, thinking of how she can pick up the pace of her plan. Suddenly she picked up a piece of paper that was on the table next to her bed, and started drawing. It came in handy since she had the power of thought projection. She drew up a key as quickly as she could and stuck it in the lock as she unlocked her cell door.

"Just let those fools find me, morons." Mora said as she slipped threw a small opening. Making her way as quietly as she could out of SPD HQ.

SPD HQ:

Kat sighed when the alarm went off stating that their had been a break out. Her eyes flashed, and she shook her head knowing what she had to do. "Rangers to the command base please." Boom came running into the command center as he heard the alarm go off. His face flushed he looked at Kat with surprise.

"Commander,) he said struggling to catch his breath, "there's a crowd of reporters outside wanting to know about the capture tonight." He finally regained himself, "Also ma'am the Rangers aren't back yet."

"Ahh Reporters that's all we need right now. Please try and get rid of them try your best boom" Kat hissed quietly and thought about what Doggie would have done. She looked at the video screen in front of her, watching the security footage. It was still unknown at the time who had escaped, but she couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in her heart. She couldn't help but wonder how this had happened. With the rangers not back yet from their assignment, she wondered how they would handle this news. Her hands running over the computers controls quickly, Kat tired to adjust the zoom of the footage. The she saw it, the child's body into a small air duct. The anger begin to boil in her veins, all she could feel was the hurt of what Mora had done. "Damn," she hissed under her breath. All she saw was red, and felt nothing but rage.

Boom came running back into the room, Jason and the other rangers where behind him. "Commander, the rangers are back" The three teens walked into the command center. Each one confused, and a bit unnerved right now. Kat regained her composure quickly and looked at the ranges that now stood in front of her.

"Mora has escaped, and we believe that she's somewhere in the city" She didn't waste anytime, and just cut right to the chase." NO way!" Haylin said sounding annoyed and tired. Right now all she wanted to do was spend some time alone with Sam. Kat gave Haylin a bit of a bad look.

"I'm sorry if I may seem abrupt right now," Kat continued, "however this is a very serious situation." She tapped a few keys on her data pad, and a few images came on screen. Most of them where of the destruction of the destruction that was caused by the monsters created by Mora while she was under the thumb of Emperor Grumm

Haylin look on in complete in shock, "how on earth is she creating all of this?" asked Haylin sounding confused as she held Sam's hand then let go when she saw her brother looking over at her. She kept her grip on Sam's hand a little tighter than usual. Actually he didn't mind it at all in fact he loved it when she did things like that! It made him feel like her big protector, he just hoped Jason wasn't looking at them. Which they could feel some relief, because his eyes where tanned on the screen, watching the footage that Kat was showing them.

Jason looked at his Rangers, and sighed. "It looks like we've got work to do everyone."

Kat gave him a look, and from the look in her eyes one could tell that she was pissed. "Not tonight." Was the only response that she gave him. With that she turned away from the rangers and walked out of the command center. Leaving the three rangers speechless.

"Well that was sure weird," Sam spoke up. Breaking the silence that had now engulfed them. Haylin looked at him, trying to hold back her smile. She would have her time alone with him at last! After all these months of working, and hardly seeing each other, it would be nice to have some time alone with Sam. "Excuse us," she said, pulling Sam with her out of the command center and into the hallway. Jason just watched them go, not surprised by his sister's behavior. In fact no matter how hard she tried to hide it, the more obvious it became to him.

Haylin led Sam down the hall a ways towards her room. She opened the door and led him into what looked like child's room. She'd never really been much for decorating, and kept it the same way it was when she was a child. Then as if it was like stepping into the past her mind wandered back to that night once again. She shrugged it off and kissed Sam as she placed her hand behind his neck. She felt so safe in his arms, and she just simply let himself go as she kissed him. Her mind wandered back to the night again. Remembering, all the things she did that night in her room. She could still see herself as a child as she titled her head and made a strange face as she picked up one of her dolls and threw it at them to see what would happen. Her mind kept wondering as she kissed Sam. Until the sounds of explosions brought her back to reality and She stopped kissing him. Looking into his eyes, she almost lost herself again. If it wasn't for the following sounds of explosions and cadets running down the corridor. She'd of still been staring into his eyes. Haylin looked towards the hall she could have sworn she saw her father standing in the hall smiling she closed her eyes and opened them again to make sure it wasn't real she was seeing things. It had to be her mind was playing tricks on her. She had watched her father die that night. Right there in cold blood.

"I think I'd better go see what the problem is." She pulled away from Sam, and began to head out of the door. Stopping for a moment she looked at him, and smiled. "I'll be back in a sec Kay?" Smiling she walked out of her room and began heading towards the elevator. As she got into the elevator, she couldn't help but think of how her brother was taking this. After all who else could be causing all this noise?

The sounds of combat filled the training area of SPD HQ, and the following sound of exploding training robots seemed to follow it close by. Jason watched the robots carefully, the shadow saber gripped tightly in his hands. There was no way that these two bot's would be making it out of there in one single piece. They began to try to surround him. One on his right side the other on his left. He slid down the center of the two, and with a swift stroke of his sword the one on his right lost it's head. He quickly turned around and drove the sword into the chest plate of the one on his left. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw three more trying to sneak up behind him. He quickly pulled the sword out of the robot, and did a back flip over the three that where behind him as they tried to attack him,

"Easy as pie!" Jason grabbed one of the robots by its neck and tossed it into the wall. It exploded into tiny pieces just as the one that was next to it followed expect this time it's limbs had been severed. He turned to the remaining one, pointing his sword on it. His mind racing with the many ways he could destroy it right now. Yet, for some reason he kept coming back to that night. He'd been in his room playing the new video game that father had gotten him that day. It was the only thing on his mind that day, and he'd begged father to get it for him. It only took about six months of asking and yard work for him to get it. It was that night that he was in his room playing it when he heard the gun shots go off. He shook his head to bring himself back to the present just as the robot had punched him in the face. Sending him sprawling back into the wall. Jason quickly regained himself and sprung back to his feet, just as the machine came charging in for a final blow. He turned to the side as the robot drive it's fist to where his head once was. What it got instead was the shadow saber being driven into its head. Motor Oil began squirting out of the robot as it fell to the ground. Jason stool up, and pulled the shadow saber out of the destroy hunk of metal that now lay before him.

"I think it's time that Boom upgrade the training bots." He kicked the fallen robot, taking a rag form his pocket he began to clean off the oil from his sword. It had been a good few months since the training robots had been upgraded, and it had annoyed Jason a bit, but he didn't let it get to him. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow."

Haylin took a few deep breaths and walked into the training room she stayed in the doorway, and looked at her brother hoping she wouldn't tick him off. Her eyes surveyed the room, her it came as no surprise to her that he'd destroyed the training robots again. It was like this a lot, and she left sorry for him. He had no genetic powers, unlike her and Sam, and she knew that he had to make up for it in some way for it. Haylin slid down the wall outside the training room and wrapped her arms around her knee's as she sighed deeply resting her head on her arms she missed her father she just wanted her brother back the one that looked out for her when needed but let her have fun once in awhile.

Jason had heard Haylin enter the room, and sheathed his sword. He turned and looked at her, and his eyes cast downward. Whipping away the tears that formed he walked towards her, and knelt down in from of her. He lifted up her face to reveal her tears, and he looked at her with concern. Haylin looked up at her brother not saying a word then turned her head in the other direction for a moment then turned to face him again. "What happen to the big brother that let me have fun once in awhile huh?" He looked at her and sighed softly. "I'm right here," he threw his arms around his little sister and held her close. "Someone has to keep you safe."

His face had the look of the brother she had always know, "I miss dad too."

She looked at him with that look in her eyes, and finally found the words she had wanted to say all day. "What do you think he's doing right now? I mean where do dog's go when they die exactly?" Jason let her go and sat down next to her, "I think he's in heaven, with mom." He leaned against the wall. "All I know is that when I was fighting the training robots just now, I swear I could feel him near by. Like he was watching me."

Haylin looked into her brother's eyes brushing his hair away from his face with her finger she kissed his cheek and smiled. "Bet he's watching over us all the time" She smiled, and stood up. "Come on, it's late" she was smiling again, feeling better than she had in days. "Besides we have testing tomorrow for the C-Squad." He stood up beside her, and hugged her. "You probably don't want to keep Sam waiting don't you?" He poked her in the side and started to leave the room. "Night sis, sleep tight, and don't keep him up too late!"

Haylin smirked, and walked back to her room. As soon as she walked into her room she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck kissing him She smiled at him as she passionately kissed him. She smiled at him as she walked into her dressing room; she put on a pair of boxer shorts that rolled down to her waist and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt that she used when it was time for bed. Walking out of her dressing room she began to pull her hair into a bun. Her eyes met with Sam's as she approached her bed, and rolled down the covers. Sam smiled, and put his arms around her just as she turned off the light.


End file.
